


The Man and The Reporter

by Kevin-Dennis-Crumb (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Split (2016), Split (2017), Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Kevin-Dennis-Crumb
Summary: Kevin and his identities are back at it, they kidnapped a woman named Amelia due to feeling alone what's in store for Amelia? What about her friend Stacy?





	1. The Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets kidnapped by the one and only Kevin thanks to a special someone who told him about her.

* * *

 

 -Amelia-

  “Yes, I just got home hold on a second.” I walked over to my counter to set my keys down.

 

 “Hurry up you’ll miss it!” My friend shouted through the phone.

 

I walked towards the tv and turned it on I then grabbed my remote to change it to the news channel to see what the hype was all about.

 

 “Are you watching the news yet?”

 

 “Yes, I am watching it so all you wanted me to see was that some guy is loose?” I didn’t have time to worry about people like this but then it dawned on me this could be a good story to write about.

 

 “Not just any guy this is the one who kidnapped those three teenage girls.”

 

 “Oh, hey I remember doing a story about that for the newspaper.” I stared at the tv to see a picture of the man turns out he is still out and about.

 

 “Yes, you did and this is your chance to another report about him!”

 

 “Good point I just need to get more on this guy.” I finally sat down on and opened up my laptop.

 

 “Well use the basics on what you know about hm then tell everyone to stay safe and how he has that multiple personality disorder type thing.”

 

 “Right and the headline will say man still at large beware.” I laughed a little.

 

 “Not bad very original.”

 

 “Why thank you, alright I will talk to you later.” I hung up the phone.

 

When I was sitting there I heard the door of the living room open I froze up unsure of what to do. I slowly turned myself around to see who came inside my home I couldn’t believe it it was the man on the news oh what was his name Kevin I believe it was.

 

 “Sir I think you have the wrong the house…” I said quietly

 

He stared at me then he began to walk over towards me I felt my heart race he took out a hospital mask oh gosh this it I thought I watched him put it on. He then pulled out something out it was some kind of spray oh my god he was going to knock me out I tried to move but it was too late he grabbed onto me and sprayed the chloroform. I tried not to breathe it in but it didn’t work I looked at him struggling to stay awake but I was failing soon I was out like a light.  

I groaned as I slowly stood up once my eyes were fully open I looked around the room I was in. At first I was confused then I remembered what had happened that man stole me and now I am missing and god knows where I am at. I had to try and calm myself down I got up off the bed I was on and ran over to the door. I placed my hand on it and turned it I sighed in relief when it wasn’t locked I slowly opened the door when it rammed into something or should I say someone.

 

 “What do you think you are doing?” A stern voice came through.

 

 “T-The door was unlocked...I-I was going t-”

 

 “Go back inside the room now.”

 

He opened it all the way and walked inside the room and glared at me.

 

 “Why am I here?” I asked as held my ground.

 

 “You are not allowed to leave this room do you understand.” He ignored my question.

 

 “Tell me why am I here?” I knew I was probably pushing my luck.

 

 “Do not leave this room I don’t want to have to hurt you.” He said sharply and left while locking the door.

 

I groaned in frustration it’s the story of when those teenage girls all over again maybe that’s why I am here.

* * *

 

 -Stacy-

 It's been a few since my friend picked up her phone she hasn’t answered any my calls or texts which was odd because she always picked up her phone it was time to put action into my hands. I rushed outside to my car I needed to know what was wrong with my friend I backed out of the driveway and drove off. I kept praying that nothing bad has happened to her I mean who would really want to go after her? She’s kind and getting to be a popular journalist around here she doesn’t have any enemies yet...or does she? No, she would tell me if she does I’m sure she’s fine. I gripped the steering wheel and tried to keep myself relaxed when I pulled into her driveway her door was open oh gosh the worst has happened.

 

 “Amelia!” I shouted when I got inside the house her phone was on the floor it now had a slight crack on the screen from the impact.

 

The couch was flipped over what the heck happened here? I walked around the living room for a bit to see if I could catch anything when my foot kicked a spray can across the room.

 

 “What the where did you come from?” I bent down and picked it up. That's when my mind clicked someone kidnapped her and it was up to me to find my friend. I wasn’t going to get the cops in on this just yet I needed to see what I could do first.

 

After a few more minutes of trying to see what else I could find I walked out of the house and closed the door and made sure to lock it. I made the decision to go to where she works and let them know about what happened to her as long as they don’t report it or make anything out it yet.

 

 “Ah Stacy it is good to see you have seen Amelia? She is late for work.” Her boss said looking around for her.

 

 “That’s why I am here could we talk in private please?” I bit my lip and walked over to his office.

 

He walked in and closed the door then turned to face me “What’s going on?”  he asked

 

 “Don’t you dare a say a word about any of this but she has been kidnapped I went to check on her and the door was opened then the couch was flipped over like she was struggling to get away from whoever was trying to take her plus I also found this.” I took out the can and handed it to him.

 

 “Chloroform?” He said with a shocked tone.

 

 “That’s right.”

 

 “We have to notify the police.”

 

 “No! Not yet I want to this let me try an find her myself before we get a whole team of people.” I ran over and slammed the phone down before he could dial the police.

 

 “Fine but if she isn't back within month I am telling the police.” He said sternly.

 

 “It's a deal then.” I shook his hand

* * *

 -Dennis-

  “Stop it I am in control!” I shouted I wasn’t going to let the others come out into the light.

 

I paced around trying to calm myself down I didn’t want the others to come out I just wanted it to be me. The girl I kidnapped wouldn’t understand she didn’t need to see what goes on with me.

 

 “No!” I yelled loudly I was frustrated I wanted to stay in control I am the dominant one here.

 

 “Is everything okay out there?” I heard the girl’s soft voice come through.

 

I clenched my fists together trying to keep calm “Yes everything is fine.” I said as I sighed in irritation.

 

 “Are you sure you have been shouting for like hours now I know we have not got along for the past couple of days but you know since I am here you can talk to me right?” She said calmly.

 

 “It is none of your concern trust me I am fine!” I walked over towards the door.

 

 “Come on what is going on? Might as well get to know each other since I'm going to be here for a while.” She insisted.

 

I growled in frustration but then I closed my eyes and sighed. “Fine I am Dennis who are you?” I asked.

 

 “I am Amelia I am a journalist I did an article on you once when you kidnapped those teenage girls.”

 

 “Would you like anything to eat?” I unlocked the door and opened it.

 

 “Umm yeah I am kind of hungry...look if you are trying to hide the other personalities you don't have too I understand what you are going through.”

 

I felt myself tense up I turned and walked to the kitchen. “I will make you sandwich.” I felt myself slowly giving the light over to Patricia.

 

 “That works for me...” She said sitting down at the table.

 

 “Good.” I said coldly as I tried to keep myself in control.   


	2. The Boss Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life or death what will it be for Stacy? 
> 
> This chapter is where Stacy begins her search for her best friend

 -Dennis-

 “What do you mean her friend is looking for her did you even try to stop her at all?’ I growled in frustration as I glanced at the door.

 

 “I was going to I just need to think of plan.”

 

 "Think of one quickly because I don't need anyone trying to get rid of her..” I stared at the door I had this feeling she was right behind it.

 

“I will I promise now calm down.”

 

 “Look I have to go keep her away from us.” I hung up and walked over towards the door.

 

 I heard footsteps backing away from the door I smirked to myself as I opened the door to see her staring at me.

 

 “Didn't I say to not leave the room?” I crossed my arms as glared at her.

 

 “I-Im sorry sir I wanted to get something to eat.” She stammered.

 

 “Oh well come on then let's get you something to eat.” I turned around and walked to the kitchen.

 

 “So who were you talking to on the phone?” She asked.

 

 “Just a friend no one you need to know.” I stopped when I reached the fridge.

 

 "But why did you tell him to stay away from us?” She said softly.

 

 “”Because I have my reasons now what would you like to eat?” I asked.

 

 “Leftovers from last night will work.”

 

I pulled the container out of last nights dinner out I was nice and made some chicken Alfredo for her since she wouldn't shut up about it.

 

 “So how did you end up getting this house?”

 

 “Classified information sorry.” I put the chicken Alfredo in the microwave.

 

 “Come on if we are going to be together like this the least you could do is open up a little.” She got a tad snippy.

 

 “Watch the tone and I would rather not.”

 

 “Why am I here then?” She glared at me.

 

 “I wanted you.” I snapped although so did Barry but I wasn't ready for him to come through less competition that way.

 

I must admit that I was admiring how determined she was to get things out of me she can try all would like who knows maybe I will crack someday. Now to think of a plan to get her noisy friend off of our tracks I won't allow anyone to get her.    

 

* * *

 -Stacy-

I decided to walk around my friends block to see if they saw anything out of the ordinary that night when my friend got kidnapped so far nothing I was finding this hard to believe there must have been someone who saw something. As I was about to give up I noticed that I saw someone peeking out from their curtain from the window I looked around to see if they were looking at something but it was just me. I turned and walked up their driveway when I saw them opening the door.

 

 “I noticed you were going around to people’s houses I wanted to know why.” She asked.

 

 “Oh you see I was asking them if they saw anything on my friend being kidnapped at all.” I pulled a picture out of my purse to show her.

 

 “Hmm yeah I have seen around here before and I can tell you that I have noticed this man following her around as well.” She glanced at the picture.

 

 “How long has this man been following her for?” I asked.

 

 “Oh for about a good month or so I saw him entering her house and he left with her I believe he knocked her out because she wasn't struggling to get away from him. He took off with this silver car and that was the last time I saw them.”

 

 “I see.” I said simply as I wrote down everything she had said. “And um what did this man look like?” I asked.

 

 “He wore a grey shirt and dark bluish pants umm he was wearing glasses.” She stopped to think “He was tall and very fit.” She added.

 

 “Alright thank you for this information.” I closed my mini notebook.

 

 “I think it was the one guy they talked about before in the news the one that kidnapped those teenage girls.”

 

 “You wouldn't be wrong on that thank you.” I turned and walked off.

 

I walked to my car that was parked in my friends driveway as I got in I sat down I looked over my notes well at least I know someone caught him leaving with her. Now I got to track her down time to move on and see if someone saw them stop anywhere with a silver car. But there's so many silver cars it will be hard to rule out the endless possibilities of what kind car it was.

 

 “Time to get to work.” I said to myself as I started my car.

 

 “Or you won’t.”

 

I froze when I heard Amelia’s boss's voice in the back seat. “What are you doing here?” I felt my breath growing at a rapid pace.

 

 “Stopping you from finding her of course.” He smirked.

 

 “Why?” I heard my voice crack.

 

 “I have my reasons now if I were you I would step out of this car and give me those notes you got there or I will kill you.” He pulled out a knife.

 

Oh god I started to cry.

 

 “Out come on now don't make me count to ten.”  He leaned over the seat and nipped at my ear. “Such a shame to waste such a pretty girl like you.” He whispered.

 

I couldn't talk or move this was it I am going to die I know it.

 

 “One.” He growled out.

 

I had to act fast it was now or never!

 

 “Two.”

Shit shit! What do I do! I felt myself getting dizzy.

 

 “Three.”

 

Oh for gods sake move! Come on body! I don't want to die!

 

 “Four.” He started messing around with the knife.

 

That's when I ripped the knife out of his hands and took off out of the car I made sure to grab my notes thankfully.

 

"See now you shouldn't have done that.” The man growled and crawled into the front seat and started the car up.


	3. Unfamiliar surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds out shes not in her home state anymore. She meets Patricia and Hedwig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if Hedwig owned mice or gerbils it was hard to know in the movie so I went with mice if anyone thinks otherwise let me know please :)

-Amelia-

I was pacing in my room when I heard the door open I glanced to see him standing there wearing a light cream colored turtleneck and a with a light grey skirt. It took me a minute to realize that this must have been one of those personality changes.I wonder who took the light this time.

 

 “Dennis informed about you I am Patricia.” The voice that came through was soothing.

 

 “I am Amelia nice to meet you Patricia.” I smiled a little.

 

 “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the store it's not far from here plus you could use some fresh air.” She smiled at me.

 

 “That would be wonderful.” I stood up from the bed if I went out someone was bound to recognize me.

 

 “Alright come along.” She turned around and walked off.

 

 I followed from behind keeping some distance between us I could sense that Patricia was someone you didn't want to mess with.

 

 “I can see why he likes you.” She grabbed the keys off the counter.

 

 “Excuse me?” I tilted my head a bit wondering why she said that.

 

 “Dennis I can see why he likes you.”

 

 “Oh well why does he?” I asked curiously.

 

 “Well you are beautiful for one you have this stubborn attitude that he likes although he will never admit to it.” She laughed as we began our walk to the store.

 

I blushed a little I never really knew what it was like to have someone like you I guess you could say I wasn’t the date able type person. When we reached the store I decided to take half of the list of supplies off of Patricia’s hands for her. I wandered the aisles of the store looking for the variety of things that were on the list. When I realized that this store that we were in was not familiar to me I looked around where am I?

 

 “Hey I know you.”

 

 I jumped and looked up from the list. “You do?” I asked.

 

 “Yeah you are that journalist that I have heard about on the news a while back when you did that story on the man with multiple personalities. What are you doing out here in Arizona?” He seemed quite excited.

 

Did he just say I was in Arizona? Its no wonder this place wasn't familiar and rather hot how did we get from Utah to Arizona? “Umm vacation Im here on vacation.” I smiled.

 

 “Could I have your autograph?” He held out a small notebook and pen.

 

 “Oh wow no one has asked me for that at all.” I said taking the notebook and signing it.

 

 “Thank you so much!” He scurried off.

 

I went back and got all the things that were on the list and met up with Patricia was looking at rodent food.

 

 “There are for Hedwig’s mice that he owns he asked me to get them more food.” She placed the box in the cart.

 

 “He owns mice?”

 

 “We got them to have some company while we are away he likes to talk to them but he is excited to meet you.” She walked to a self-checkout.

 

 “Well I can’t wait to meet him as well.” I followed her.

 

 After we were done with the shopping we carried the bags of food and some cleaning supplies that Dennis asked for back home.

 

 “Thank you for helping me out.”

 

 “You are welcome Patricia.” I said holding the door open for her.

 

 “Its nice having another girl besides me around here.” She placed the groceries on the counter.

 

 “Oh I can imagine it is nice.” I stood there waiting to help her out again.

 

 “I can handle it from here darling why don't you go watch a movie or something.”

 

 “Well if you insist.” I turned and walked to the living room.

 

I roamed through the many movies the previous owner owned I picked a movie out called unbreakable and put it in, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep on the couch but when I got up I realized it was almost eleven o'clock at night I rubbed my eyes trying to sit up but I saw that Kevin was laying on me.

 

 “I thought you would never wake up! I was left alone and when I came to meet you, you were asleep...etcetera.”

 

 I then realized that it was Hedwig who took the light. “You must be Hedwig?” I yawned a little and smiled.

 

 “That"s right I am.” He cuddled with me.

 

 “Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hedwig I am Amelia.” I shifted a little trying to get comfortable.

 

 “Dennis and Patricia told me about you I was excited to meet you in fact I think I have a crush on you now etcetera.” He giggled.

 

 “I feel very special that you have a crush on me Hedwig.” I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

 

 “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” He blurted out and blushed bright red.

 

 My eyes widen and began to laugh more “No no it's fine of course you can silly.”

 

He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek he then backed away and smiled at me. “You are a better kisser than that one girl that we had before...erm etcetera.”

 

 “Am I?”

 “Yes...etcetera.” He laid his head down on my chest.

 

 “Well thank you Hedwig.” I said softly

 

 “When do we have umm oh what's the word..sex? etcetera. ‘ He looked at me with a huge grin.

 

 “Okay you are like nine years old buddy how do you know about that?” I gave him a stern look.

 

 “I found out on my own...etcetera.” He looked so embarrassed.

 

 “Well sadly you're going to need to wait but in the meantime we need take things slow okay?” I laughed as tried to hide his face.  


	4. Stacy and The Kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy gets kidnapped but of course she has plan up her sleeve.

 -Stacy-

(Flashback)

 “Let me go!” I screamed as I struggled to get out his grip but it was too tight.

 

 “Not until you agree to leave this whole trying to find your friend thing alone.” He growled and shoved me inside his car. “And did you really think you could outrun a car?”

 

 “I could have.” but I was only lying to myself on that.

 

 “You just keep saying that darling but it seems like I have no other choice but to take you in which means I will be kidnapping you.” He closed the door and went to the driver's seat,  

 

 I watched as he got I couldn't believe this I was being kidnapped now really? For the love of god I was hoping my game of playing detective would work out better than this. I sighed I wasn't going to give up just yet.

(End of flashback)

 

My thoughts were interrupted when he came into the room I was being held in I crossed my arms as he sat a plate of food down which contained two cookies and some fried chicken.

 

 “Make yourself at home by the way my name is Josh.” He smiled at me.

 

 “I do not care.” I sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

 “Don't cock up an attitude with me.” He pointed his finger at me as he glared.

 

 “I want to leave just let me go! I thought you were suppose to help me?” I threw up my arms in rage.

 

 “Look I was helping him before you came for my help I wasn't going to turn on him.”

 

 “Helping him kidnap again who does that?!” I shouted

 

 “Look I took him when I found him lost and not sure what to do he saw a picture Amelia and wanted to know about her so I gave him some information about her he came up with the plan to take her I am only helping because I love the thrill of it.” He smirked as he walked over to the door.

 

 “You are a sick man he should be getting better not being twisted to kidnap again!” I threw a pillow at him.

 

 “Whatever you say darling.” He rolled his eyes and left.

 

I was left alone once again I grabbed the plate and began to eat I need a way out of here I thought but how to escape? The room I was in had only one window but I think he might have done something to it to prevent me from leaving.. Or did he? I placed the plate on the nightstand I got up and walked over to the window. I placed my hands on it and slid it up oh it worked it now all I got to do is kick the screen off and I am free! I heard footsteps coming down the hall I quickly shoved the window closed.

 

 “Opening the door.” He said as he peaked in with a pair of pajamas. “These are for you by the way hopefully they fit they used to be my wife's before she..” He trailed off and sat them down.

 

I slowly walked over to them they were silk and a beautiful deep red color “Um thank you.” I looked at him.

 

He nodded and walked out of the room. “Welcome” he added in quickly

 

I put the pair of pajamas on and crawled into bed I grabbed the remote to the tv thank god he gave me a room with one at least he was nice in that factor.  When I turned the tv on I turned it up just enough to where he hopefully won’t hear me escape. I ran back to the window opening it back up to where I could fit through I scanned around to see if there was anything I could use to kick the screen off. I found a few heavy books I stepped back as I grabbed one and chucked it, it went straight through the screen I groaned I’ll just have to make the hole bigger. I walked over and started tearing at the screen it took a bit but I finally managed to make it where I could escape. I was climbing through the window when I heard the door open crap I need to hurry!

 

 “Aye get back here missy!” I heard him yell out.

 

I slipped through and fell onto the ground I quickly got up and ran off.

 

“I will get you!” He shouted at me.

 

I kept running until my legs felt numb from running so much I slowed down and looked around I wasn't sure where I was I think I made it towards the end of the street or further but I didn’t care. I kept on going not sure what to do all I know is that I felt tired and I wanted a place to sleep my eyes were slowly shutting but I jerked myself awake.  I felt myself ram into someone but I didn't care they were warm and cozy.

 

 “Stacy is that you?”

 

 “Aidan?” I mumbled softly.

 

 “What are you doing out here so late?” He asked.

 

 “I umm...I was...kidnapped...ran away..”

 

 “What? Come on you are staying with me.” He picked me up and called for his dog named Sheba.

 

I felt myself being placed on a bed and all covered up I was so relieved when a good friend of mine found me or I would have been sleeping somewhere outside. 


	5. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis tries to take the light while Barry manages to make a good impression towards Amelia 
> 
> Stacy and Aidan go back to the lady who told Stacy about what happened that night during when Amelia got kidnapped.

-Barry-

 

I walked inside Amelia’s room to see her sleeping peacefully on the bed I smiled to myself she was beautiful I met her a few days ago when the others finally allowed me to talk the light. I took her out for dinner and decided to take her out to get more clothes I even found her a nice little lingerie outfit to wear let's just say it was Dennis’s idea. I didn't want to bother her so I turned around to leave before I heard her breathing hard and fidgeting in her sleep oh the poor thing is having a nightmare. I then laid down next to her and scooted myself right against her where she slowly began to calm down.

 

“It's okay I won't let anything hurt you.”  I whispered in her ear.

 

I smiled as she turned over to face me while sleeping then she mumbled “Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome.” I replied to her.

 

She opened her eyes and looked at me. “Hiya”

 

“Hi I thought I would come check on you..Dennis did the first time but I got to take over to see you.”

 

“Aww for a kidnapper you all are very kind to me.” She giggled and stretched out.

 

“Well we can’t help it you are just so beautiful erm..” I blushed bright red and sensed that Dennis was getting mad.

 

“Barry you are adorable I love when you blush.” She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

 

That's when I felt Dennis wanting to take over he didn't want me to get all this attention he was the who wanted her and nobody else was allowed to but I didn't care.

 

“Why don't I go make us something to eat.” I gave her a quick kiss and got off the bed.

 

“Sounds good to me let me get myself ready here and I will meet you out there.” She stood up and shooed me away.

 

When I walked out of the room I wasn't sure if she was actually starting to like us or if she was just acting like she does. I walked towards the kitchen feeling Dennis slowly try to take the light I wasn't going to allow it.

 

“Smells good in here Barry,” She came in and licked her lips.

 

“Making chocolate chip pancakes.” I laughed and turned my attention back to them.

 

“Yummy my favorite.” She clapped her hands together.

 

“They're mine as well we have something in common.”

 

“Yes we do I like that.” She started at the table and sat down.

 

_“Let me take over Barry.” Dennis commanded._

 

“No go away.” I muttered under my breath.

 

_“You are trying to take her from me.” He growled._

 

“I said go away.” I clenched my one free hand into a fist.

 

“Barry are you okay?”

 

I sighed and turned to look at her “I am fine.”

 

_“I will force my way out Barry if you do not let me take over.”_

 

“I think I deserve sometime with her.’ I whipped back around just in time the one pancake I was making was done.

 

“Are you sure you are okay Barry?”

 

Her voice was soothing but it didn't help drown out Dennis’s voice I tried to keep myself calm.

 

“Of course I am don’t worry about me.”  

 

_“I think you had plenty of time with her.” He said with irritation in his voice._

 

“Leave me alone!” I shouted as I slammed the pan down on the counter.

 

I heard a yelp and turned around to see Amelia run off towards her room oh great look what he did made her run from me.

 

_“Now would be a great time for me to come in.”_

 

“Fine thanks to you she doesn't even want to see me.” I groaned as I heard the door slam.

 

_“I will let you go see her and calm her down.”_

 

“Thank you.” I walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

 

“Go away..” She cried out.

 

“Look I am sorry for that outburst of mine I was having some trouble keep Dennis under control he just set me off is all.” I frowned and looked at the floor.

“So you weren't yelling at me?”

 

“No of course I wasn't darling could you please come out...don't want your food to get cold.”

 

I heard her light footsteps reach the door she opened it slowly and looked at me sniffling.

 

“It's okay I promise everything is all resolved.” I took her hand and smiled.

 

She nodded and we walked back to the kitchen.

 

What she didn't know was that it was Dennis I managed to take over and act as Barry but she didn't need to know that.

 

“Well I am glad that you and Dennis got everything fixed.” She sat down back at the table as I served her a plate.

 

“I am too we just had a little disagreement on something nothing to worry about.” I sat down and watched her eat.

 

* * *

-Aidan-

 

“Are you feeling better?” I asked as I watched Stacy come into the living room.

“Yeah much better thank you for letting me stay here for a couple of days but I need to go back out and restart on finding Amelia.” She sighed and sat down next to me.

 

“You will find her just gotta ask the lady you met again for the details I am sure she won't mind giving them to you.” I put my arm around her and gave her a light kiss on the head.

 

“Oh I am sure she won’t mind at all then when I am done I am going after Amelia’s boss.” I wasn't going to let him get away with kidnapping me.

 

“Are you crazy that man is insane he will get you get again if you go back to do whatever it is you plan to do.”

 

“I will think of something in the meantime I am going to go back and ask the lady more about what she saw.” She got up and grabbed my car keys.

 

“Just be careful okay I don't want you getting yourself caught by him.” I gave her this look that said I don't want to have to go looking for you.

 

“I am going to be fine why don't you come with me?”

 

“I probably should just in case come on let's go.” I strolled over to the door.

 

When we got there we noticed something was off her car door was wide open and things were scattered all over the driveway leading to her front door which was slightly cracked opened. We both walked in there as soon as I turned my head there she was covered in blood lying on the couch.

 

“Oh my god…” I heard Stacy say as she covered her mouth.

 

Her clothes were ripped and her eyes were open staring lifelessly at the ceiling her arm was extended out while her fingers were holding a piece a paper. I walked over and pried it out of her grip.   


“What does it say?”

 

I unfolded it to read it then read it aloud. “I saw you talking to her so I thought I would come by and visit her hmm she was such a nice lady such a shame she had to die love Josh.”

 

“Oh god..he killed her..because of me.” She turned and began to cry.

 

“No hey don’t say that it's okay he knew you would have came back to get more information out of her it was not your fault he was just one step ahead.” I looked back over at the body.

 

“Now I'm going to need think of a plan to get my notes back from him.”

“What no you will not it's dangerous you will end up being caught by him again I will not allow you to go back.” I couldn't believe her wanting to go through all this trouble.

 

“I'm going to do it I don't need the cops involved in helping me get her she is my friend and I will rescue her.” She crossed her arms as she glared at me.

 

“No now come on let's take care of this body.”

 

“I will go find some body bags then I know a guy at the police station who can give me one.” She rolled her eyes and walked outside.

 

“What..how do you know people like this.” I muttered as I followed her.

 

“No you stay here make sure nobody comes to see her.” She shooed me away as she got into the car.

 

“What I don't want to stay around a dead body.” I growled.

 

“It's not gonna turn into a zombie sheesh.” She closed the door and started the car.  


	6. The Past Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy gets kidnapped again, Amelia talks about her past, Barry plans out a date, Dennis plans to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut later on in the chapter ;)

-Stacy-

 

“Thank you so much about this.” I walked into the back room with officer Bane.

 

“No problem anything to help are you sure you have all this handled?” He grabbed a body bag and handed it to me.

 

“Of course I got this handled if I really need your help I will let you know.” I smiled at him.

 

“Alright I believe in you are you sure you don't want to come back and work for us?” He asked.

 

“I had my fun but I needed to settled down and get everything out of the way.”

 

“It was nice seeing you here I will lead you to the back door.” He pointed at the hallway as he walked.

 

{Later that day}

 

Aidan and I were sitting on the couch watching a repeat of a good classic show called Drake and Josh I had Sheba next to me sleeping when she lifted her head up.

 

“What is it girl?” I asked while she was trying to detect where the sound was coming from.

 

“Im sure its nothing come on Sheba go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

-Josh-

 

{During the day}

I watched as she entered the house where I killed her source at I left a little note for her it was really a shame I had to kill her so young and pretty but I was doing my friend a favor so it had to be done. She was with some guy when they arrived at the house they both walked in and took their time coming out. I was forming a plan to get her back I wasn't going to let her roam around and keep trying to piece things together on where her friend went.

 

I followed her down to the police station I didn't walk in so I just waited in my car I turned on some music to pass the time. My attention was drawn back when I saw her walk out with black body bag she's going back to the house time to get moving. My plan to get her was simple I was going to break inside the house she is staying at and get her back. I started my car and followed her until she turned into the neighborhood to go back and take care of the body I waited at the corner of the street for her.

 

I looked at my phone to see that my pal Kevin texted asking for updates on if I got her or not I wasn't sure what to tell him.

 

Text (josh): I got her don't worry she won't be a problem.

 

Reply: Make sure you keep her locked up.  

 

Text (Josh): I got her locked up real good she won't be coming to see her friend anytime soon.

 

I ignored the reply that I got from him when I saw her on the move again.

 

{Later that night}

 

I was outside searching for a good spot to break in at the only good spot was this back door that lead into a laundry room. I walked around for until I accidentally tripped and hit the ground with a thud turns out tripped over a dog lead. That's when that dog started barking up a storm I scrambled up and ran into some bushes.

 

* * *

 

-Stacy-

 

“Look there's no one there like Aidan said now come on let's go back inside.”

 

“Well I'm going to bed if you need me you know where to go.” Aidan hugged me.

 

“I will be fine think I will be getting some sleep soon.”

 

“Alright I will see you in the morning.” He turned and walked off.

 

I stayed awake for a few more hours watching TV with Sheba not much was on so I turned it off and got up.

 

“Time for bed.” I yawned and looked down at a sleepy dog waiting to follow me.

 

I walked into the laundry room where I had a nice fresh pair of pajamas waiting for me when my mouth got covered.

 

“You will be coming with me if you want that man you seem to like so much to live and don't want that dog hurt.”

 

I squirmed and cried I didn't want this to be happening god why can't he leave me alone

 

“Do you agree to my terms or not?” He growled into my ear.

 

I nodded my head quickly

 

“Good now off we go then.” He tightened his grip on me as he lead me outside to his car.

 

I got shoved into the back of the car he tied my hands up so I wouldn't be able to escape he debated if he wanted to have my mouth duct taped or not but he decided against it.

 

“Can't you just leave me be? I am trying to help a friend here!”  I growled at him.

 

“She doesn't want your help besides why would she if she's off with someone that she could be liking right about now?” He started the car.

 

“Why on earth would she end up falling for someone who kidnapped her that's absurd.” I laughed at the thought but then again he could be right.

 

“You never know honestly you may think you know someone but deep down you just honestly don’t people are unique.”

 

“What is your point here?”

 

“The point is how do you know she will want to go home with you if you find her?” He asked.

 

“I just know alright she wouldn't want to stay there.” I didn't like that he kept making me think otherwise but maybe he is right.

 

* * *

 

-Amelia-

 

As I sat down in my room I couldn’t help but reflect on my past where I ended up in a mentally insane place it was so hard to cover that up on my record but I managed to thanks to my boss that I work for. He helped me out on getting me a brighter future and even changed my name and everything he was so good at giving me a new record I don’t even know how he did it. Now that I think about it how does one who own his own business manage to create a new person and wipe out who and what they have done? Before I could get any further with my thoughts the door opened interrupting my thought process.

 

“Hi there.” I said getting up off the bed.

 

“Look I had a talk with Dennis and we both agreed that since you have been here for a while and not have ran off you could have free range of the house.”

 

“Really? Oh thank you Barry that means a lot to me.” I ran over and hugged him.

 

“You are welcome but there is a slight little condition Dennis doesn't want you entering his room.” He bit his lip and looked at me.

 

“Alright deal I won’t enter his room.” I trotted out the room.

 

“So enjoy your freedom.”

 

“Oh I will.” I ran into the living room to find one of those carry on things artist use laying on the table. My curiosity hit me I walked over slowly looking around to make sure he wasn’t around to bust me. I picked it up and saw what looked like sketches so in order to make sure I was right I pulled one out to examine it. My eyes widened when I saw them I wasn’t sure how describe them but I could tell he was really into fashion you could say that explains why he’s always giving me tips and helping me with my clothes and what should and shouldn't be together.

 

“Do you like them?” His voice came out of the blue.

 

I jumped when I heard his voice “Oh god you scared me Barry but erm I do like them actually they are really good.” I sat the sketches down.

 

“I am in the fashion business well I was before the move but I am hoping if I show them off I can get back into it again.” He grinned and sat down on the couch.

 

“You will definitely make in Barry that's for sure.” I sat next to him.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yeah I do I mean who can turn those down? If anyone does they are crazy.” I held one up to admire it.

 

“Tell me about yourself.” He asked as he took my hand in his.

 

“Oh I don't think I could..”

 

“Come on I can tell you are hiding something come on please.” He gave me a slight puppy eyed look.

 

“Well alright. Umm where to even start..” I was nervous this was the first time I was going to open up to someone like this about the real me. “It all started when my mother died she gave my sister and I everything which included the house and money well my step father was enraged on finding that out so he went out and got himself drunk. He comes back and stumbles in my room getting to ready to attack me and possibly rape me when I defended myself  he gave up he charged out of my room locking me in. I knew he was planning on going to my sisters room so I walked over to my window to escape and help her out..” I paused not sure if I could continue any longer but it felt good to just say it to someone. “When I managed to escape I carefully climbed my way to my step father's office where I knew he had some kind of small gun hidden within his desk which I grabbed and proceed towards him I managed to stop him from going after my sister who was hiding in the corner the look of fear on his face as he tried to reason with me I ended up firing the gun which missed him..and shot my sister..” I got up from the couch and began to cry.

 

“Hey shh it’s okay why don't we go out find you nice dress and I make dinner for the two us.” He wiped my tears away and lead me outside to a car Dennis managed to find.

 

“I would like that a lot.” I smiled slightly.

 

“Wonderful.” He opened the passenger door for me

 

I smiled and sat down I watched as he walked around the car to get inside the driver side of the car where he started it up.

 

* * *

 

-Dennis-

{Later that day}

 

I was cleaning up around the house while Amelia was getting around for her date with Barry tonight I couldn't believe it he stole her heart well I was going to make sure that he pays for that. As I was scrubbing the floors up I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way so I stopped and waited.

 

“Oh there you are Dennis just who I need!”

 

I looked up and my eyes widen she wore a long purple dress covering in white lining across the top part of the dress I bit my lip and told her to walk around so I could check it out more as she walked the dress trailed behind herself creating an exquisite feel to the atmosphere.

 

“So do you like it?” She blushed.

 

I licked my lips giving her a nod “You look magnificent.”

 

“Oh good I was little eefy on it at first when Barry got it for me.” She laughed and smiled at me.

 

“You look beautiful.” I couldn't help but smirk a little.

 

“Thank you Dennis.” She gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

 

I then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me I looked her in the eyes god her beautiful hazel eyes were so hypnotic. I wanted to rip her dress off and just...I closed my eyes and took a breath no suppress these urges.

 

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” I felt my hands slowly going downward.

 

“Well good to hear I erm should get going.” She didn't try to leave after she said that she just kept looking at me

 

I growled as I crashed my lips onto hers I wasn’t going to let her go she was mine I wasn’t planning on letting her go to this date it was mine night to take over now. She didn't resist the kiss either I lifted her up and felt her legs wrap around me. I carried her to my room as I nipped and kissed her neck my hands fumbled for the doorknob as I opened it I rushed over to the bed pinning her down on it. I slipped her dress off and threw it onto the ground she gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me down for a rather rough kiss.

 

“Dennis..” She said softly as she planted small kisses on my lips.

 

I ripped her tights apart that she wore under her dress then I slipped her panties away I had to pause for moment I couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

Soon the room was filled with loud moans and soft gasps the bed rocked with each thrust I gave her my hips pounded into her. She clawed at my back whenever I bent down and kissed her giving her sloppy but passionate ones. She mewled beneath me as my lips left her mouth, I started biting her skin along her neck while I tried to keep a steady pace. I could feel her body trembling before me I bit her lip and thrusted harder into her.

 

“Dennis.” She mewled out I loved the way her voice sounded with my name escaping through it.

 

I felt her tense up I knew her time was near so I swiftly grabbed the back her knee for leverage and increased my speed of my thrusts. My thrusts became hard and quick with little to no chance for her to gasp for air in between soon she climaxed with my name moaned out.

  
I watched her slowly fall asleep right next to me I brushed my fingers through her soft hair I loved how the light reflected on her black hair making it shimmer I rolled over quickly to turn the light off I gave her a kiss on the cheek and cuddled up next to her. “Goodnight love.” I whispered into her ear.


	7. Barry's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally gets his date, Amelia meets Orwell, and Hedwig is jealous and finally gets his first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to exactly portray Orwell but I did my best I think I made him into a cute nerd.

-Barry-

 

“So you hit it off with Dennis I hear.”

 

She groaned and as she her hid face into the couch pillow “I'm sorry Barry he totally took over on what was suppose to be our night.” She said with her voice muffled through the pillow. 

 

“I should've known he would do that he wants you and he doesn't exactly want the rest of us okay mostly me to have you..” I walked over and sat on the floor right by the couch.

 

“I’m going to make it up to you.” She looked at me with a smile.

 

“Really?” I loved how she wanted to make it up even though it wasn’t really her fault.

 

“Yes, come on why don’t I go make us some lunch we can have a lunch date.” She stood up and ran off to the kitchen.

 

I walked in and saw her pulling out boxes of mac and cheese and then pulling out roasted chicken that Patricia wanted to make.

 

“I know I am cheating but..” She giggled as she filled a pot with water.

 

“No darling this work I’ll heat up some of that chicken for us and grab us some wine.” I walked over as I placed some chicken on some plates and began to heat them individually.

 

After everything was all done we sat down in the living room I poured us some wine and ate as much as we could.

 

“So your mother abused you and your father just abandoned you on train I am so sorry that happened to you.” She sat her wine glass down and kissed me.

 

I loved how soft her lips were they were so delicate made you feel all warm and bubbly inside she was just simply amazing.

 

“Well it was terrible but here we are now with such a wonderful girl who accepts us for who we are.” I pulled her onto my lap.

 

“Why thank you Barry such a sweetie you are so caring.” She blushed a little making her cheeks a rosy pink color.

 

“I do try my best oh I wanted to tell you that while you were asleep this morning I went out and got you something.” I smiled I felt proud that I got her gift.

 

“You didn't have to get me anything.” She slid off me so I could get up.

 

“I thought of you when I saw it.” I got up and ran over to the bag and pulled out necklace sized box. “I mean this has to beat everything even what happened last night with Dennis.” I ran back and opened it to show her a sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond.

 

“Oh my god Barry that must have been a lot of money.” She clasped her hands to her mouth.

 

“Trust me we have plenty of money and I really wanted to get you something.” I took it out and put it around neck.

 

“Its beautiful.”

 

“Just like you.” I pulled her into a hug.

 

“Stop being so cheesy Barry.” She laughed and pushed me away.

 

“I will never stop being cheesy.” I looked at her as she laughed.

 

“Is that so?” She giggled and laid down on the couch putting her feet on my lap.

 

“Very much so missy.”

 

I ended up lying next to her on the couch until we both fell asleep she was so warm next me I kept her in my arms I must admit I was very jealous of the fact that Dennis got to have her last night not next time he won't.

 

* * *

 

-Orwell-

 

I woke up and found myself next to the girl that we kidnapped she was pretty Dennis and Barry were right. I slowly stood up and managed to get off the couch without waking her up all I needed to do was go and grab my glasses.

 

“Barry..” She mumbled softly.

 

I stood there not exactly sure what to say she hasn't really met me due to others being in the way “This is Orwell I have taken the light dearie.”

 

She shifted a bit and opened her eyes “I haven’t met you yet.” She yawned.

 

“That's because I kept getting get pushed away whenever I wanted to take over they can be so rude.” I smiled slightly.

 

“It's good to finally meet you Orwell gosh I am sorry I probably look awful.” She stood up and stretched making tiny little squeals.

 

“No you look perfect why don't you come with me while I get my glasses.” I held my hand out.

 

I lead her to my room which was down in the basement I liked it down there roomy made it easy to think clearly.  “Did you know that the Roman Emperor Gaius made his beloved horse a senator.” I said as I walked over to my desk.

 

“Uh no I didn't know that at all.” I blinked a few times to soak the information in.

 

“Or that the wind on Neptune is so fast it breaks the sound barrier? I read that one from a book about planets.” I put my glasses on and looked at her.

 

“That is a rather interesting fact.” She was rather shocked at how much I knew.

 

“It is quite interesting.” I smiled as I sat down at the edge of my bed.

 

“So what else do you know?” She stood there as she looked around the room.

 

“The speed of light is generally rounded down to 186,000 miles per second. In exact terms it is 299,792,458 meters per second which is equal to 186,287.49 meters per second.” I could tell I lost her.

 

I couldn’t but laugh as she stood there with her expression not sure how to react at what I just told her.

 

“Wow..”

 

“I'm an open book on facts and all kinds of stuff.” I I smirked I always found myself to be more smart than the others.

 

“I can tell where were you when I needed help on my homework back when I used to be in school.” She laughed as she came over and sat next to me.

 

“Only if I met you sooner so I could've been there to help.” I loved the feeling of having company who would take my facts that I knew and accept them she was perfect.

 

“I know it is crazy on how we didn’t.”

 

“Indeed it is very crazy.” I think I just made myself a new friend.

 

“I know who to go to for when I need a daily dose of facts now.” She nudged me.

 

“Oh yes please do I would love the company.”

 

We sat there on my bed for what felt like an eternity as I talked away about all the stuff I knew and she would talk about how she always tried to do well in school before she ended up going to a mentally insane place.

 

* * *

 

-Hedwig-

{That night}

 

I walked down to Amelia’s room because I ended up having a bad dream once I reached the door I knocked on the door.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Its Hedwig etcetera..” I said softly

 

“Oh well you can come in.”

 

I walked in and looked at the floor I really didn't want to come here I wanted to feel grownup but the nightmare was scary plus I missed Amelia.

 

“Whats wrong buddy?” She asked as she lowered the book she was reading.

 

“I had a nightmare I was wondering if I could sleep with you? Etcetera.” I felt embarrassed that I ended up blushing.

 

“Of course you can come here.” She patted the empty spot next to her.

 

I crawled onto the bed and sat as close to her as could she was so warm.

 

‘“You will be safe with me.” She kissed me on the cheek.

 

I then got the confidence to bring up how I was mad at her for loving Dennis and Barry more than loving me.

 

“I am very mad at you etcetera.” I crossed my arms and pouted.

 

“Oh? And why is that?”

 

“You love Dennis and Barry more than me..” I couldn’t even bring myself to say my favorite word I was so upset.

 

“Oh Hedwig I love you so much more than I do with Dennis and Barry just don’t tell them I said that.” She gave me another kiss on the cheek.

 

“Then why do you do all the fun stuff with them? Etcetera.” I kept pouting.

 

“We can do something together if you would like.”

 

My eyes widen did she really mean it? “I want us to umm...dance I can show you my awesome dance moves in my room tomorrow etcetera.” I yawned and closed my eyes as I laid my head on her shoulder.

 

“Then it's a date.” She whispered softly.

 

I smiled I was going to have my first date I couldn’t wait to tell the others about it they will be so jealous of me etcetera.    


	8. The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get Stacy back and Amelia really wants to get dog but switches to a puppy how sneaky of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a light little chapter (I was a little iffy on this chapter)

-Aidan-

 

So it has been a week and I still couldn’t find Stacy anywhere how can this Josh guy hide her so dang good? I wish I had someone to help me out here but nobody knew her except her family and Amelia but she wasn't around. I then thought of the one place I haven't checked out yet which was an abandoned hotel it only got shut down due to someone suing them. They would have to be hiding there besides the homeless people who use it. Which would make sense on why they would be hiding there so they could blend in with the crowd there perfect I started the car up and made my way to the hotel.

 

“Have you seen this girl?” I asked holding up a picture of her to this homeless lady she looked so young and her children were so little how did this happen to her?

 

“Oh yeah her and this handsome lad are on the fourth floor room 412 I believe.” She smiled and handed back the picture.

 

“Here I want you to have this irs for helping me out.” I took my wallet and handed her fifty bucks. “Get you and your kids a good meal somewhere you deserve it.”

 

“Thank you so much for this such a kind man.”She smiled and lead her kids to the entrance of the hotel.

 

I took the elevator to the fourth floor I don't think I will be taking it again with the way sounded and it felt like it would give way to crashing to the basement. I walked down the hall looking at the rather old red rug they used for it to keep the wooden floor from creaking so much I looked up and saw them coming out of the room he held onto her arm with a forceful grip and turned my way.

 

“Aidan!” She shouted as she tugged to get free.

 

“Don’t worry Stacy I’ll get you just cover your ears and look away okay?” I pulled out my .45 caliber pistol.

 

“Really you plan to murder me here where a bunch of homeless folks are such a wonderful plan.” Josh rolled his eyes as he tried to keep a good hold on Stacy.

 

“Honestly this floor only has you two on it the rest are mostly on the first or second floor I don't think they will hear this go off.” I aimed it at him.

 

“I don't think you want this on your conscious Aidan killing someone will eat you away over time make you go mad.” He pulled Stacy close to him as blockade.

 

I growled and kept holding the gun “At this point getting her back is more important even if it means killing you.”

 

“You wouldn't shoot not with her in your way you might end up killing her instead now that would definitely drive you into insanity.”

 

“Stacy I need you duck for me okay?” I looked at her I couldn’t believe I was going to go through with this,

 

She nodded and managed to duck I moved my aim to his shoulder which would by time for Stacy and I to go before you know it the shot was fired making a loud bang throughout the hall.

 

“Run Stacy now!” I shouted as I urged her to come over towards me.

 

We fled the hotel leaving Josh behind tending to his shoulder we reached the car and quickly got in.

 

:I can't believe you did that like seriously.” She sighed loudly as she tried to relax.

 

“It worked and bought us some time to escape.”  I threw the gun in the back of the car “It's not like I killed him so.”  

 

“Oh look what I managed to grab! I got my notes so we can find Amelia now!” I showed him my what I put down.

 

“Good this will definitely put us back on track on finding her now.” I smiled at her.

 

“Yes it sure will now come on before he gets out here.” She put her seatbelt on.

 

“Off we go.”

 

* * *

 

-Amelia-

 

“Let's get a dog.” I blurted out as Dennis was sitting at the table.

 

“No.” He gave me a stern look.

 

“I think we should get a dog.” I pressed on.

 

“No.” He said again glaring at me.

 

I loved how he thought he was so tough and dominant “I think a dog around here would bring more umm oh what's the word I want..” I tapped my finger on the table trying to figure it out.

 

“No dog they're to messy.”  

 

“But….I haven't been able to have a dog..” I faked sniffled his stern look fell and he frowned a little. “I have always wanted one..” Which wasn’t a lie.

 

“Fine we can get a dog.” He got up and walked over the key rack.

 

“Wait we’re getting one now?”

 

“Yes hurry up and get ready before I change my mind.” He grabbed the keys and walked out of the house.

 

I quickly got up and ran out to the car so I wouldn’t miss this opportunity I slipped inside and smiled away.

 

“But if it makes any messes you will take care of them.” He put the keys in and started the car up.

 

We found the humane society that they had and walked inside I smiled when I heard the dogs on the other side of this door barking and howling.

 

“May I help you?” A worker at the front desk asked.

 

“Yes we want to adopt a dog or perhaps a puppy?” I walked over.

 

“Wait a puppy?”

 

I heard Dennis mumble under his breath.

 

“Right this way I will show you the puppies first.”

 

We got lead to this room next to where the big dogs were at once inside my eyes if it were possible would have turned into hearts like they do in the cartoons.

 

“Oh my goodness I am in heaven!” I ran over to one that was in the corner.

 

“That one there is named after Oddball from 102 dalmatians.” The worker smiled.

 

“Oh she is adorable she must be late on getting her spots as well how cute is that.”

 

“You can open it and hold her if you would like.”

 

I opened the cage and picked her up “Hiya cutie oh yes aren't you just a bundle of joy.” I giggled as I looked over at Dennis who was smiling.

 

“She is one of our free ones actually nobody will take her.” The worker said as she petted the puppy.

 

“We will take her then she is the one for us.” I knew from the bottom of my heart that she was the one.

 

“I will sign the papers for her.” Dennis chimed in.

 

“Right this way then sir.” She lead him out to the front desk.

 

“Alright Oddball you are going to be coming home with us.” I cuddled her and walked out of the room while Dennis was busy with the paperwork.

 

{Later that day}

 

I was brought home while this time Patricia took over the light and went to get supplies for the puppy she was actually quite fond that we got one.

 

“Here’s the yard where you will be able to play in and go to the bathroom at seriously please let me know when you need to go or Dennis will go off on me.” I giggled as she barked at a squirrel that came through the yard.

 

“She is very adorable.”

 

I turned around to see Patricia standing there holding a small bag of puppy chow.

 

“She most certain is here I will help you out.” I walked over and grabbed the dog food.

 

“Thank you dear I will be back I have to go back and get the other stuff.”

 

“No no you watch the puppy and I will get the rest of the stuff.” I smiled and ran out to the car..

 

Once I got everything in I placed the dog cage inside Hedwig’s room I figured he deserved to have a cute puppy with him whenever he took the light. I put the toys by the couch in a little basket then the bowls over in the kitchen.

 

“I am impressed that you got through with Dennis on getting a puppy.” Patricia said as she sat next to me on the couch where the puppy was napping.

 

“I know...not sure how I did it really..”

 

“You are his weakness he likes to make you happy.”

 

“You all make me happy and he does as well.” I looked at her and then focused my attention back on Oddball.

 

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up “I am going to make dinner I will call you when it is ready.”    


	9. The Dinner "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this lovely chapter we finally get exposed to the beast! Not to mention Stacy finding out where Amelia is and also some unexpected feelings pop out from Aidan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone yes I finally posted new chapter of this story sorry I took so long to do so I finally got my Split mode back woohoo!

-Dennis-

 

I paced back forth between the living room and the kitchen I was waiting for Amelia to be done with her shower I needed help getting the puppy settled down I wasn’t sure what was going on but it just kept whining. I walked over to the bathroom and stood there for a moment I heard her softly singing which calmed me down somewhat I hesitated at first but I knocked on the door anyways.

 

“Amelia...the puppy it won’t stop whining I need help.”

 

I heard the shower turn off and then I heard the door click open “Did you try putting her outside at all?” She asked as she walked over to her bedroom.

 

I stood there for a second recalling the one night where we shared my bed together I never got the guts to ask if she wanted to sleep with me Barry loved to pick on me for it.

 

“I-I umm..” I looked away “No I have not tried that yet.”

 

“Then go pu-” She paused and then looked over my shoulder a little and immediately went back to what she was doing.

 

“What, what happened?” I said coldly.

 

“What was that? Oh nothing.” She wouldn’t look at me.

 

“Amelia what happened.” I grabbed her making her jump in surprise.

 

“Go look for yourself.”

 

I let go of her and walked back into the living room to see a yellow stain on the carpet I clenched my fists together.

 

“Dennis it was only an accident I will clean it up.”

 

“It’s a mess in here I will clean it up.” I felt my skin crawl noticing thing were out of place. “J-Just please t-take the puppy o-outside.”

 

“I will come on Oddball.” She picked her up and walked off.

 

[later that day]

 

I felt something wanting to come out it was the beast but he was banned from the light we didn’t need him causing more trouble not just yet. He kept trying to take over I fought back as hard as I could but it didn’t work very well.

 

* * *

 

-The Beast-

 

I ran outside into the backyard and took deep breathes I finally was out of the cage that the others kept me in it felt so nice to be out I then felt a presence near by I looked over and saw her. She looked at me with eyes her eyes scanned down my bare muscular chest she stepped back from me.

 

“You must be Amelia.” I purred as I stepped closer to her.

 

She tripped onto the chair and watched as I moved over to her with a few quick strides I was leaning over her. I watched as her breathing became quicker and tried to look for a way to slip free. I growled at her making her more nervous “Do not be afraid I will not harm you.” I then made mad dash over to the fence and jumped over it.

 

* * *

 

-Stacy-

 

I ran out of my room when I finally was able to pin a location where Amelia was taken I just needed to find Aidan.   


“Aidan I have wonderful news!” I shouted as I rammed into him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I know where Amelia is we need to get a plane ticket right now!” I walked over to the computer.

 

“Wait what? Plane ticket where is she at that we need to get a plane ticket for?”

 

“Arizona.” I plopped myself on the chair.

 

“Arizona...how did you find that out?” He said questioningly.

 

“You ask too many questions but I saw an article on it someone saw her there she claimed she was on vacation but she isn’t of course.”

 

“Well it’s about time we found her I’ll get my card.” He pulled out his wallet.

 

“First class here we come.” I took his card from him and turned to buy the tickets.

 

“Wait first class oh boy…’

 

“We leave tonight at 8 o’clock so let's get packed.” I stood up and walked to my room to pack.

 

“After this we should go out to eat.”

 

“Brilliant idea!”

 

[That evening]

 

We put our suitcases into the car so we didn’t have to go back and get them after dinner was done.

 

“I will take the fish and chips please.”

 

“And for me I will take the chicken tenders and some mozzarella sticks.” I smiled at the waiter he had wonderful deep green emerald eyes.

 

“Anything for the pretty lady.” The waiter smiled at me as he took our menus.

 

“Hehe you think I am pretty?” I blushed at the complement.

 

“Oh I sure do maybe we can get to know each other more sometime.” The waiter handed me a small piece of paper after wrote on it.

 

“I would love that.” I wasn’t sure what to feel.

 

“Wonderful can’t wait to hear from you.”

 

“What was that all about?” My attention snapped back to reality after hearing Aidan’s voice.

 

“What was what all about?” I asked.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me you and that waiter were flirting!” He shouted making everyone around us look in our direction.

 

“Oh I’m sorry is that a problem?” I folded my arms as I glared at him.

“Yes it is you don’t just flirt in front of me especially since I love you!” He blurted out once he realized he said that he looked away in shame.

 

Once our meals came we ate in silence the words I love you from him kept spinning around in my head I couldn’t believe it he loved me? I mean I never really thought or dreamt of him loving me but he did. I mean I know I was starting to fall for him like that but I just kept shoving the feeling aside because I didn’t know if he loved me the same way. I couldn’t take the awkward silence anymore I finished chewing my food and looked up at him.

 

“I love you too Aidan I am sorry I made you jealous.”


	10. The Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia starts hearing voices in her head as she panics about Kevin running off, Stacy arrives at the airport in Arizona ready to find her friend and she bumps into someone who is looking for Kevin.

-Stacy-

 

“She’s just having a bad day sir I can get her to calm down don’t worry.” I insisted that the doctor wait a bit before sedating her.

 

“Get her under control she is making the others concerned.” He gave me a glare and waited for me to walk inside.

 

“Yes sir.” I opened the door praying I would be able to get her to calm down.

* * *

 

 

-Amelia-

 

“Oh my gosh he just left!” I said aloud even though it was just me in the backyard now. “Not good, not good at all!” I paced back and forth trying to get a grip on myself.

 

I felt my head going all fuzzy everything around me was spinning then I heard a voice in my head that sounded like my friend Stacy.

 

“Amelia I need you settle down I don't want to the doctor to sedate you again.” Her voice was soothing.

 

“No, no! I need to get him!” I sprung through the house to get to the front yard.

 

“Amelia please calm down you don’t even know this person.”

I growled no this wasn’t my friend at all I am hearing things I got inside the car and started it up.

 

“Amelia please listen to me you need to stop this he is about to bring Blue here will that help I know you like him.”

 

I gripped the steering wheel make them stop make the voices go away I shook my head and drove off my goal was to find Kevin.

 

* * *

 

-The Beast (feat: Barry/Patricia)-

 

I stood on top of a roof overlooking a school of children how innocent they looked I sighed and smirked.

 

“What do you think should we go in and cause some trouble?” I asked hoping one of the others would respond.

 

“Find those who haven’t suffered enough they don’t know what it is like.” Patricia came through.

 

“Then let us have some fun and reign upon them.” I growled deeply as I watched one that was standing alone watching a group of kids laugh and play.

 

“The poor kid must be so lonely he is an outcast different from the rest.’ Patricia smiled a bit as she watched him.

 

“He is special.” I purred as I walked over to the stairs that lead to the ground.

 

“Save him then we must find more by getting rid of those who don't suffer like us.” Patricia smirked liking this idea she was forming.

 

As soon as I set foot back on the ground I felt a presence behind me I turned around to see Amelia. Het cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were all red I felt myself drawing near here.

 

“Amelia..” I could feel one of the others taking the light “Amelia it's Barry I’m here it's okay I promise.”

 

“B-Barry.” She cried out and hugged me.

 

“Shh shh let's get you home.” I looked around as I walked her back to the car. “What happened?” I asked softly.

 

“The Beast took over and ran off I thought..he was going to hurt someone..” She sniffled and looked at me.

 

“No I mean what happened with you.” I said with concern in my voice.

 

“I-I don't know...I was hearing voices early sounded like my friend Stacy..”

 

“I think you were tired when we get home I want to lay down.” I kissed her cheek hoping it would make her feel better.

 

“I will.” She smiled slightly.

 

* * *

 

-Stacy-

 

We arrived in Arizona now we have to search around the cities until we figure out which one she is at.

 

“Oh I am so glad we have arrived I can just feel us getting closer to Amelia.” I clapped my hands together.

 

“Calm down we still have a ton of searching to do.” Aidan said while opening his water he bought.

 

I walked over to the trashcan and rammed into someone “I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” The man said smiling.

 

I looked at his name tag “It was nice meeting you David.” I turned and walked back to Aidan.

 

“Alright let us find my friend.”

 

“Off we go.” Aidan took my hand in his and we walked off.

 

Thus beginning our adventure of my finding my friend I hope she was okay.

 

“Wait ma'am did you say you were looking for your friend?”

 

I stopped and turned around to see David standing there.

 

“Yes I did why do you ask?”

 

“Because I am looking for a guy named Kevin I read an article on him by someone named Amelia.”  He pulled out the pages for it.

 

:That's my friend who went missing.” I spoke quickly.

 

“I have a theory that Kevin kidnapped her.”

 

“We need to find her then.” I felt my heart racing.

 

“If we find Kevin we will find your friend.”


End file.
